


A Korra Ten Second Tale: The Most Important Meal

by notgeorgelucas



Series: Tales from the Korraverse [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Breakfast, Gen, Nutrition, this is Korra what do you think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with three busy parents, it's vitally important to make sure two little girls get a proper, nutritious breakfast before school. Of course, that depends on what you mean by "proper" and "nutritious".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Korra Ten Second Tale: The Most Important Meal

Miss Fuji smiled at her pupils. “Good morning, girls. Are you ready to learn things today?”  
Kat and Shen Sato nodded eagerly in reply. “Wonderful!” Miss Fuji exclaimed. “And did you have a good breakfast? It’s the most important meal of the day, you know.”

  
“Yes, ma'am!” Kat exclaimed. “Our Momma Korra makes the best breakfasts ever!”

  
“Well, that’s very nice,” the teacher nodded. “Does Avatar Korra always make your breakfast?”

  
“Well, not always,” Kat replied. “Sometimes Mama Asami tells the servants to fix it for us so she can sleep in.”

  
“Daddy Mako tries to,” Shen continued. “But he measures all the ingredients real carefully and tries to follow the recipes exactly, and it takes him FOREVER.”

  
“I see! So what did your Mama Korra fix this morning?”

  
“SEAL JERKY AND CHOCOLATE CAKE!” the girls yelled in delight. “WITH ICE CREAM FOR DESSERT!”


End file.
